powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ami-neesan
is of the future Kyoryugers, 100 years after the original Kyoryuger team was formed. She is the great-granddaughter of Amy Yuuzuki and Daigo Kiryu, as well as the older sister of Dai-kun. Originally, Ami-neesan was given the powers of the previous Steel Braves to become Kyoryu Cyan. But eventually, she becomes the new , coming full circle as the descendant of the previous one. Character History Ami-neesan is Amy Yuuzuki and Daigo Kiryu’s great grand-daughter, and Dai-kun’s older sister who transforms into Kyoryu Cyan using the Ankydon Zyudenchi. She is always getting into the cowardly Dai-kun’s business for the sake of getting him out of his shell, making her a very dependable older sister. Ami-neesan discovers her true color of pink when she meets with the others to fight the seasons beating team and kicks one of them. After taking a brief glance at Candelilla, she realized that she should be pink. Family *Amy Yuuzuki - Great-grandmother *Daigo Kiryu - Great-grandfather *Dai-kun - Brother *Dantetsu Kiryu - Great-great grandfather Forms Ami-neesan is first given the powers of Zyudenchi #7 as it was one of the six remaining Zyudenchis left in Candelilla's possession. In this form, she is out of sync with her Ranger power and has a difficult time fully realizing her potential as a Kyoryuger. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as a gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #7 - Ankydon': Main battery-like device that is the source of Ami-neesan's powers and is connected to Ankydon. Mecha *Zyudenryu #7: Zyudenryu Ankydon - Kyoryu Pink= When finally able to transform into the color she was destined to inherit and accepted by her Zyudenryu, Ami-neesan is marginally more powerful than her ancestor by at least one Zyudenchi. While the original Kyoryu Pink could transform with one Zyudenchi into her ranger form and use another Zyudenchi to enter Armed-On mode, Ami-neesan uses one Zyudenchi to enter this form immediately upon transformation. She is also able to summon her weapon, the DriceLance, at will any time after transforming. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi: **'5 - Dricera''' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Ami-neesan's powers and is used to summon Dricera. *'DriceLance' Mecha *Zyudenryu #5: Zyudenryu Dricera }} Ranger Keys is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboth Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the female Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Cyan. - Kyoryu Pink= The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Pink, into Kyoryu Pink. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ami-neesan is portrayed by , who also portrays her ancestor in the series. Sentai Notes *Her hairstyle, outfit, and status as a female Blue Ranger is reminiscent of Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow. *Ami-neesan becoming Kyoryu Cyan is fitting as her ancestor Amy had helped Ramirez free Ankydon from Debo Viruson's corruption in Brave 6. Ramirez referred to Amy as a "powerful lady" at the end of the episode, much like he referred to Yuko, who eventually succeeded him, as a "strong lady". *Ami-neesan is the only Kyoryu Cyan not to do the full roll call unlike her predecessors. See also * Amy Yuuzuki - Her great-grandmother and Kyoryu Pink of the present day Kyoryugers. * Daigo Kiryu - Her great-grandfather, and Kyoryu Red of the present day Kyoryugers. * Dantetsu Kiryu - Daigo's father, the second Kyoryu Silver and her great-great-grandfather. * Ramirez - Original wielder of the Kyoryu Cyan powers. * Yuko Fukui - The second Kyoryu Cyan. References Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Blue Category:Kyoryugers (future team) Category:Sentai 7 Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai 5 Category:Movie-exclusive Sentai Rangers